The Scream of Hell
by Indis5
Summary: German story! Nach dem vermeindlichen Tod Starscream, taucht ein neuer Gegner auf. Er ist jedoch anders als sein Vorgänger und schon bald muss auch Mefatron feststellen, dass sogar er den Wahnsinn nicht kontrolieren kann ( man, was für eine miserable Zusammenfassung..)
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Er hang hilflos an der Klippe.

Ein Schuss, der ihn nur kurze Zeit zuvor im Rücken traf, machte es ihm unmöglich seine Flügel zu benutzen.

Der Schmerz war groß, doch seine Angst übertraf diese. Verzweifelt krallte er sich in das Gestein, und trotzdem rutschte er immer weiter ab.

Niemand würde ihm helfen. Das Energon ,was der Grund für den Kampf war, und um das jetzt noch immer der Kampf tobte, war unter ihm, als glühend heiße Masse aus Magma und Feuer. Wer hätte auch damit rechnen können ,dass ausgerechnet jetzt der Vulkan wieder aktiv werden würde. Dass es nicht zu einer großen Explosion führte, war verwunderlich. Normalerweise ging das instabile Erz schon beim allerkleinstem Funke los.

Er wollte nicht sterben.

Nicht hier.

Nicht so.

Und sicher nicht durch die Hand seiner Gegner. Sein Leben war das einzige, was er noch hatte.

Sein Körper wurde taub. Die Wunde war anscheinend doch größer, als er angenommen hatte. Panik.

"Halt dich gut fest. Ich helf dir rauf."

Sein Blick schoss nach oben und sah in das eine Gesicht, dass er nicht sehen wollte. Diese blauen Augen. Wie sehr er sie haste. Aber in diesem Fall, konnte er da wählerisch sein? Konnte er die daraus resultierende Schande ertragen? Und vor allem den Hohn und Spot? Optimus Prime streckte einer seiner massigen Hände aus, um ihn hochzuziehen. Doch er schlug sie weg.

"Bevor ich deine Hilfe annehme, sterbe ich lieber." zischte er ihn an.

Und verlor den Halt.

Das letzte, was er sah, waren diese weit aufgerissenen Augen und der verwirrte Blick. Die Hand war immer noch ausgestreckt, um ihn zu fassen.

Aber er starb lieber.

Und als die heiße gelblich rote Masse ihn verschlang, mischte sich zu dem unbeschreiblichen Schmerz ein Gefühl der Genugtuung und der Erleichterung. Er hatte dem sensibelsten Anführer im ganzen Universum etwas angetan. Auch wenn es vielleicht nur ein Gedankenfetzen war, oder eine lausige Erinnerung.

Aber das Wissen, dass sich jemand lieber umbrachte, als seine Hilfe anzunehmen würde ihn jagen. Er war einfach kein Soldat. Er konnte noch nie mit dem Tod umgehen. Und erst Recht nicht, wenn er ihn zustande brachte. Im Grunde genommen, und dass wusste Starscream, war er sein erster Mord.

Und mit diesem Gedanken, starb er.

Es wäre gelogen, zu sagen, dass irgendjemand um diesen "Verlust" trauerte. Es gab höchstens drei Personen die eine Art von Missgunst empfanden.

Da war zum einen natürlich Optimus Prime, der sich, wie Starscream richtig kalkuliert hatte, für seinen Tot verantwortlich fühlte. Alle merkten, dass er über etwas nach grübelte, doch nur Ratchet wusste, worüber. Und er war auch der Einzige, der ihn daraufhin ansprach.

"Du solltest das nicht so schwer sehen. Er wollte ja anscheinend nicht ansers."

"Ratchet, er ist beim lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Wer würde so etwas schon wollen?" "Starscream ist...war nicht normal. Und wer weiß schon, was in den Köpfen der Decepticon vorgeht."

"Ich dachte, ICH wüsste es. Ratchet, glaubst du, er hätte sich in die Tiefe gestürzt, wenn es ein anderer gewesen wäre?"

Ratchet antwortete nicht, sondern wandte seinen Blick ab. Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht anlügen konnte. Dafür kannte Optimus ihn viel zu lange. Und Lügen waren hier sowieso fehl am Platz.

"Du musst darüber hinwegkommen, Optimus. Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen hat keinen Sinn. Es war immerhin nur Starscream."

Ein weiterer war Knockout, der die Erfahrung machen musste, dass es am Bord der Nemesis ungewöhnlich Still und irgendwie auch Langweilig war. Ohne Starscream hatte er keinen Gesprächspartner mehr. Weder die Vehicons, noch Shockwave und schon gar nicht Soundwave waren sehr gesprächig. Sie hatten nichts für Tratsch übrig, geschweige denn für Intrigen oder Pläne um Megatron zu stürzen.

Er war dabei, als sie die "Überreste" an Bord brachten. Es war ein klobiger schwarzer Stein gewesen, der eine ungewöhnliche Form hatte und Scans hatten bewiesen, dass sich hier ein Großteil an Metall vorfanden. Der Fahrer empfand nichts wirkliches, als sie den steinernen Sarg in einen Lagerraum abluden und ihn dort ließen und sich nicht mehr darum kümmerten. "Du Feigling. Was hat dir dein Tot gebracht, he?"

Er trat gegen den Brocken und ein kleines Stück bröckelte ab. Als er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ, bemerkte er nicht den Riss im Gestein, der sich durch seinen Tritt nun über die raue Oberfläche zog.

Man würde es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber sogar Megatron empfand keine Freude, als er von dem Tot des Fliegers hörte. Ohne ihn fehlte ihm ein doch recht wichtiges Mitglied der Armee. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Verlust seines Lieblings Sündenbocks.

Nachdem die Drohnen den Stein abgeliefert und den Lagerraum verlassen hatten, verbrachte er zwei Minuten damit nur den Stein anzustarren.

Ganze zwei Minuten tat er nichts weiter als die Arme verschränkt den Brocken anzusehen. Seine persönliche Bestleistung.

Dann schnalzte er resigniert und wandte sich angewidert ab.

"Du Feigling. Ich hätte der vieles zugetraut, aber dass? Damit hast du neue Sphären der Minderwertigkeit erreicht."

Dann ging er und nahm sich vor, nie wieder einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden, was ihm auch fast gelang.

Und niemand bemerkte, dass sich der Riss von Minute zu Minute, von Tag zu Tag immer weiter über den Stein zog. Bis es sich schließlich wie ein Netz über die Oberfläche zog.


	2. Chapter 1

Es war so Still...

So unglaublich, nervtötend Still...

Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schwer sei, Starscreams Abwesenheit zu ignorieren, wenn es nichts gab, dass diese Stille füllen konnte.

Ein dunkles Grummeln kam aus Megatrons Kehle. Er sah in die Wolkendecke und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

Irgendwie geriet alles durcheinander. So sollte es eigentlich nicht sein.

Und dann war da noch dieses Gefühl...

Dieses eine Gefühl, dass sich seid ein paar Tagen in seinem Innern breit machte. So als hätte er etwas vergessen. Er spürte es ganz deutlich.

Was hätte er nicht alles für ein bisschen Zerstreuung getan. Aber sie konnten es sich nicht einmal leisten, in ihrer jetzigen Situation die Autobots anzugreifen. Wie gerne hätte er etwas Energon fließen sehen und die Explosionen einer Schlacht gehört. Er hatte das große Bedürfnis eine Kehle zu umfassen und einfach zuzuschlagen. Aber das konnte er jetzt nicht mehr machen. Und ein paar Vehicons zu zerstören war nicht das gleiche.

Jetzt wanderte sogar das merkwürdige Gefühl aus seiner Brust in seinen Kopf. Aber Gefühle konnten doch nicht wandern, oder doch? Nein! Nicht Gefühle. Er fühlte nichts. Gar nichts. Es war mehr eine Vorahnung. Ein viel besseres Wort, wie er fand.

"Ihr beiden."

Er richtete sich an zwei Vehicons, die sich augenblicklich ihm zuwandten.

"Geht zum Lagerraum und passt auf diesen verfluchten Brocken auf."

Sie verbeugten sich und gingen wortlos.

War das wirklich nötig gewesen? Auf jeden Fall hatte seine Vorahnung etwas nachgelassen und er entspannte sich etwas. Und trotzdem blieb es in seinem Hinterkopf vorhanden und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Primus, wie er sich langweilte!

Die zwei Vehicons standen wortlos vor dem Brocken.

Sie sahen nicht nach, als die schwarze Gesteinsschicht sich langsam von dem löste, was sie verborgen hielt. Sie drehten sich auch nicht um, als ein leises Summen das starten von Schaltkreisen verriet.

Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Chance.

Der erste musste verwundert sehen, wie sich eine lange, spitze Hand durch seinen Rumpf bohrte, und während er zu Boden viel, verriet ihm ein knackendes Geräusch, dass dem anderen soeben das Genick gebrochen wurde. Er sah noch, wie der verdrehte Kopf ihn aus dunklen Schlitzen her ansah.

Bevor er über Funk jemanden kontaktieren konnte, trat jemand mit solcher Wucht auf seinen Hals, dass dieser unter dem Druck knirschend nachgab. Ein paar Funken sprühten, dann war Ruhe.

Wenn ein dritter noch im Raum dabei gewesen wäre, der klug genug war um sich zu verstecken, dann hätte er gesehen, wie sich eine Gestalt lang streckte, so als hätte sie lange geschlafen. Bei der Bewegung fiel feiner Staub von seinen Schultern auf den Boden. Dann hätte man noch gesehen, wie die Gestalt achtlos über die Überreste der Vehicons hinwegstieg und auf die Tür zuging. Vielleicht hätte dieser jemand dann auch das Lächeln auf den Lippen dieses jemand gesehen, bevor es von einer Schutzmaske aus Metall verdeckt wurde.

Leise summend verließ sie den Raum ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Bumblebee musste einfach mal raus. Raus aus der neuen Basis und vor allem raus aus dieser Atmosphäre, die angefüllt war mit ekelhafter Zufriedenheit, aber auch Schuldgefühlen. Genauso wie Bulkhead hatte er nie den Flieger wirklich gehasst, zumindest nicht mit solcher Inbrunst wie Arcee.

Er sah, dass Optimus sich quälte, er wusste aber auch, dass er ihm nicht helfen konnte. Und das zerriss ihn förmlich.

Smokescreen tönte immer wieder rum ,dass es so am besten sei.

Ein Decepticon weniger. Das war doch immerhin etwas.

Er erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit.

"Reg dich nicht so auf Bee'."

Raffael saß diesmal am Steuer, er hatte ihn darum gebeten und ausnahmsweise hatte er ihm das erlaubt. June würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie das erfahren würde.

Der kleine Junge hatte als einziger gemerkt, dass es Bumblebee nicht gut ging. Ihm selber ging die ganze Sache mehr zu Herzen als den anderen. Das bereitete ihm Sorgen und, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es ihm auch etwas peinlich.

Manchmal fühlte er sich so schwach.

Und nutzlos.

Und ängstlich. Vor allem ängstlich.

Warum tat ihm Starscream nur so Leid? Den anderen hatte er davon nichts gesagt. Er wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würden. Vermutlich würden sie darüber lachen. Ihn auslachen. Es war nur Starscream.

Also tat der Ausflug auch ihm gut.

"Du weißt genau, wie Smocescreen ist. Er ist einfach etwas...schwierig."

Keine Entschuldigung.

Das war alles andere als eine Entschuldigung.

Manchmal konnte Bumblebee diesen aufmüpfigen Kerl echt nicht leiden. Er kam sich so ungeheuer wichtig vor. Und das "sagte" er auch Raff.

Dieser nickte langsam. "Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Er erinnert mich manchmal, an einen meiner Geschwister. Oder an alle. Du musst entweder lernen, ihn zu ignorieren, oder du musst ihn besser kennen lernen. Ich denke, dann würde sein Verhalten dich auch nicht mehr so aufregen."

DEN ignoriere? Unmöglich.

Und ausserdem, es war ja nicht so als hätte er nicht versucht, mit ihm auszukommen. Er hatte wirklich vieles toleriert und eine Menge ausgehalten. Aber manchmal brannte eben auch ihm eine Sicherung durch.

Seine Gedanken wurde von einem Geräusch unterbrochen, dass er nur zu gut kannte.

Er hielt schlitternd an.

Als er sich transformierte, hielt er einen verdutzt dreinblickenden Jungen in der Hand.

Er sah nach oben. Sofort sah er den Flieger, der über seinen Kopf hinwegsauste.

Ein Decepticon!

Aber hier?

Und jetzt?

Hatten sie vielleicht irgendetwas verpasst oder warum war nur einer unterwegs? Normalerweise waren es doch immer mehr als zwei.

"Ein Decepeticon? Aber ich dachte, zur Zeit wäre alles Ruhig. Anscheinend haben wir uns geirrt."

Anscheinend.

Der Flieger hielt sich nicht mit ihnen auf. Und schon bald verschwand er in einer Wolkendecke.

"Sollten wir die anderen informieren?"

Bumblebee nickte. Ja, das sollten sie wirklich tun. Wer wusste schon, was die schon wieder angerichtet hatten. Ein paar Sekunden später schoss ein zweiter Flieger über sie hinweg. Und dann noch einer.

"Ich glaube die suchen etwas...oder jemanden."

Ja, dass glaubte Bumblebee auch. Und es schien wichtig zu sein.

Das verriet nichts gutes. Ganz und gar nichts gutes.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own them. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro!_

Kapitel 2

Bumblebee hätte wirklich alles dafür gegeben, wenn es nur nicht ausgerechnet der Mech war, von dem er nicht wollte, dass dieser seine Nachricht abfing.

"Ja ja. Die schwirren hier schon seit fast drei Tagen umher." tönte Smokescreens Stimme. "Wie aufgescheuchte Mücken oder so. Hm? warum ich das erst jetzt sage? Bee', die sind nur etwas angefressen weil einer ihrer Leute ins Gras gebissen hat. Optimus hat echt weitaus wichtiger Probleme, um die er sich kümmern muss."

Ja, das stimmte wohl. Die Decepticons hatten den guten Ruf ihrer Rasse zerstört. Die meisten Menschen wussten nun, dass es sie gab. Riesige Roboter von einem anderen Planeten.

Doch der erste öffentlich Kontakt hätte nicht so sein müssen. Es gab eine Menge zu erklären und eine Menge wieder gut zu machen. Die Menschen hatten zu große Angst vor ihnen und wer konnte es ihnen verdenken.

Und trotzdem, es wäre Smokescreens Pflicht gewesen, die Flieger zu melden. Und das sagte er ihm auch.

"Man, jetzt reg dich nicht so auf. Ich werd mich schon darum kümmern, wenn es dich beruhigt."

Oh nein, das tat es eigentlich nicht.

"Ich werd mir einfach einen von ihnen schnappen und gut ist."

Er konnte doch nicht einfach seinen Posten verlassen. Hatte er in den letzten Tagen überhaupt nichts dazu gelernt?

"Bin dann mal unterwegs. Tschau." und es war nur noch ein leises Rauschen zu hören.

Bumblebee ließ ein wütendes Brummen ertönen. Raffael lächelte verschmitzt und tätschelte behutsam das Armaturenbrett. "Es ist noch nicht alles verloren. Vielleicht lernt er ja doch irgendwann etwas hinzu."

* * *

Smokescreen genoss die Sonne, die durch die Wolkendecke brach. Es dauerte länger einen Decepticon zu finden, als er gedacht hatte. Und wenn er schon einfach nur dumm rumstand um auf einen geeigneten Moment zuwarten, dann konnte er genauso gut auch einfach mal die Sonne genießen. Jeder Moment draußen war leichter zu ertragen, als mehrere Stunden in ihrer Basis. Zu sehen, wie Optimus immer tiefer in Selbstmitleid versank, war einfach nicht auszuhalten. Er war sich sicher, dass das, was gerade mit den Decepticons los war, Abwechslung bringen würde. Und endlich mal wieder einen richtigen Kampf. Unglaublich, wenn man mal einen braucht, ist keiner zu finden. grummelte er zu sich selbst, und seufzte tief. Was solls, er hatte ja Zeit. Grinsend streckte er sich lang und dachte an die Decepticons, die nun erheblich an Kämpfermangel litten. Also Krieger, keine hirnlosen Drohnen, die nicht nachdachten, sondern nur Befehle befolgten. Endlich sah er einen Flieger, zielte und schoss. Ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst sah er zu, wie der Jet strauchelte, Rauch aufstieg und schließlich zu Boden stürzte. Roter Staub wirbelte umher und nahm Smokescreen für kurze Zeit die Sicht. Eigentlich mochte er diesen roten Sand nicht. Er war irgendwie... unspektakulär, mal davon abgesehen, dass er an seiner Außenrüstung haften blieb und sein Getriebe zum knirschen brachte.

_Na also, ein perfekter Schuss_, dachte er als er den Decepticon am Boden liegen sah, mit einer qualmenden Schusswunde in der Leistengegend. Die Drohne gab knirschende Geräusche von sich. Der Schaden schien größer zu sein, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Er hatte auf jeden Fall nicht mehr lange zu leben.

"Also gut, ich mach es kurz. Was soll der Mist? Was ist passiert, dass ihr hier herumschwirrt wie ein Schwarm aufgescheuchter Bienen?"

Die Drohne antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn nur an.

"Wirds bald?"

Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Er packte den Flieger beim Hals und hob ihn hoch. "Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit." grummelte er ihn an und ließ ihn dann wieder fallen. Die Drohne krümmte sich kurz, wahrscheinlich vor Schmerz, richtete sich dann aber so gut auf wie sie konnte. "Ankrrz."

"Äh, was?"

"Angrffrz."

"Sorry, ich versteh kein Wort."

So langsam kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht nicht sehr gut gewesen war, ihn in den Rumpf zu schießen.

"Angrrrrrzt. Wir...wurden...angegrzzzt!"

Jetzt hatte er verstanden.

"Ihr wurdet angegriffen? Von wem?"

Die Drohne wollte antworten, schaffte es aber nicht. Etwas, dass so aussah wie ein greller Blitz traf den Flieger in den Kopf. Erschrocken sah Smokescreen die Reste zu Boden fallen, die vor kurzem noch ein Gesicht gewesen waren. Energon quoll dickflüssig aus der Wunde und er wurde sich der Spritzer bewusst, die er abbekommen hatte. Als er in den Himmel sah, konnte er noch erkennen, wie etwas davon schwirrte, umdrehte und auf ihn zu flog.

"Hey! Was soll der..."

Ein zweiter Schuss traf einige Zentimeter vor ihn in den Boden. Smokescreen sprang zurück und ließ den toten Flieger los. Wieder drehte der fremde Jet um, flog aber diesmal davon. "Den krieg ich.." knurrte Smokescreen und raste dem Jet nach. Er beschleunigte, so gut er konnte. Jetzt war die Sonne alles andere als angenehm. Ihm wurde heiß und es machte ihn wütend, dass er ihn nicht einholen konnte.

_Natürlich nicht, Idiot. Ein Flieger ist immer schneller. Reis dich zusammen, man_!

Plötzlich bog der fremde Flieger ab, weg von der Straße. Und Smokescreen verfolgte ihn weiter und weiter, auf ein paar hohe rote Felsen zu. Er bremste scharf, als er sah, dass der Flieger in eine Höhle direkt vor ihm geflogen war. In dieser Gegend gab es lächerlich viele Höhlen und er hatte sie alle selber erkundet(wenn er Zeit dazu gefunden hatte). Aber jetzt zögerte er etwas. Irgendwie kam es ihm falsch vor, so Hals über Kopf in dieses dunkle Loch zu laufen. Ohne vorher jemandem Bescheid gegeben zu haben.

Ein kalter Lufthauch traf ihn, so als ob die Höhle ausgeatmet hätte. Und täuschte er sich, oder hörte er ein leises Lachen aus dem Loch kommen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und aktivierte sein Kampfsystem.

"Einen Flieger werd ich wohl noch alleine hinkriegen. Ein Kinderspiel."

Er zögerte noch ein paar Sekunden, dann rannte er in das Dunkel.

Mit jedem weiterem Schritt schien die Dunkelheit immer größer zu werden. Und auch wenn er im Dunkel sehen konnte, wohl fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht.

"Na komm schon. Komm heraus, wo immer du auch bist..."

Die Stille war zu erdrückend.

Er ging immer weiter, irgendwann war auch der Eingang nicht mehr zu sehen. Ihm kam es jetzt auf einmal sehr dumm vor, dass er niemanden Kontaktiert hatte. Und schließlich zweifelte er daran, ob der Flieger wirklich in diese Höhle geflogen ist. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch getäuscht und sollte einfach umkehren. Und mit leeren Händen zurück kommen?

Er senkte die Waffen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"So ein Dre.." Bevor er den Satz zu Ende sagen konnte, sah er sie. Ein paar gelber Augen. Sie starrten ihn aus einer Ecke heraus an.

Er erstarrte, und eine Faust schlug in sein Gesicht.

Es war ein schneller Schlag gewesen. Zu schnell. Er konnte ihn nicht parieren. Genauso wenig wie den zweiten, der ihn wieder im Gesicht traf.

Er taumelte, seine Sicht verschwamm.

Er versuchte auszuholen und Schlug blind zu. Doch seine Faust traf nur harten Stein.

Jemand umklammerte seinen Arm, riss ihn zur Seite und grub wieder seine Faust in Smokescreens Gesicht. Glas splitterte, als seine Augen zersprangen.

Er war nun vollkommen blind. Energon lief ihm aus den Mundwinkeln und er keuchte vor Schmerz, als sich ein spitzes Knie unterhalb seiner Brustplatte grub. Der Schmerz zwang ihn auf die Knie, ein weiterer in seinem Rückrat riss ihn zu Boden. Als er versuchte aufzustehen, trat jemand seine Arme weg und traktierte ihn mit mehreren Schlägen.

Dann Gekicher.

Er erstarrte.

Noch nie war er so hilflos gewesen.

Er konnte nichts mehr sehen.

Und die Schmerzen wollten nicht aufhören.

"Hör auf! Bitte! Hör auf!"

Aber der Fremde hörte nicht auf.

Wieder leises Gekicher.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sein Gesicht zu schützen, doch immer wieder fanden diese fremden Fäuste einen Weg zwischen seine Arme hindurch und schlugen immer wieder zu.

Immer und immer wieder.

Er wimmerte, und die Schläge hörten auf. Er konnte hören, wie sein Angreifer atmete, ruhig und bestimmt. Schließlich packte eine feingliedrige Hand seinen Kopf und hob ihn an. Energon troff auf den Boden und füllte seinen Mund aus.

"Erste Warnung." schnarrte eine Stimme. Sie war tief und eigentlich wohltuend, aber auch gefüllt mit Kälte.

Smokescreen sagte nichts. Er wagte es nicht.

"Leg dich nie wieder mit jemanden an, von dem du nicht weist, was er drauf hat. Verstanden?"

Smokescreen nickte, und die Hand ließ ihn los. Und ohne noch etwas weiteres zu sagen, verließ ihn der war das leise Klackern seiner Schritte verstummt.

Und Smokescreen fiel ins Dunkle.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

"Was ist passiert?"

Optimus Stimme schien den ganzen Raum auszufüllen. Jack und Miko sahen sich an, als sie den ungewöhnlich harten Tonfall in seiner Stimme bemerkten.

"Wir wissen es nicht." Arcee trat hervor und sah in an. "Wir fanden ihn vor einigen Minuten am Eingang einer Höhle nicht unweit von hier. Er... ist gerade so noch bei Bewusstsein." Seine große Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und schob sie sanft, aber bestimmt zur Seite, um einen genauen Blick auf Smokescreen werfen zu können. Sein Anblick traf ihn unvorbereitet. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

"Er sieht aus, als wäre er mit vollem Karacho gegen eine Wand gefahren." meinte Miko und verzog das Gesicht. Dafür handelte sie sich einen Elenbogenstoß und einen vorwurfvollen Blick von Jack ein. "Was denn? Ist doch so."

"Ja, aber es ist wohl unwahrscheinlich, dass das passiert ist." meinte Bulkhead.

"Sehr unwahrscheinlich, allerdings." ertönte Ratchets angesäuerte Stimme und er stieß Bulkhead und sogar Optimus aus dem Weg, um sich seinem Patienten widmen zu können. "Ratchet.."

"Jaja, er kann Fragen beantworten." dabei sah der Arzt Optimus scharf an. Er sollte sich also kurz fassen. Aber er hatte auch nur eine Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

"Was ist passiert, Smokescreen."

Eines seiner Augen, dass vorher noch geschlossen war, öffnete sich und fixierte den Anführer. Mehrer Risse waren zu sehen und das blau leuchtende Licht, dass ansonsten aus diesen Augen erstrahlte, flackerte nun unaufhörlich. Optimus erkannte diesen Blick. In diesen Augen lag pure Angst. So hatte er den ansonsten sehr vorlauten Mech noch nie gesehen, und dass bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Und vergrößerte sogar noch seine Schuldgefühle.

"Ich weiß es nicht..." Smokescreens Stimme klang kratzig und Funken sprühten aus der Mundhöhle. "Es ging zu schnell...konnte mich...kaum...verteidigen...Tut mir Leid..."

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." sagte Optimus sanft und wandte sich seinem Team zu. Er ließ Ratchet Platz für seine Arbeit und dachte nach.

"Bumblebee, du hast gesagt, dass es eine auffällige Unruhe unter den Decepticons geben würde, nicht wahr?"

Zustimmendes Piepen und Gesumme.

"Er wollte sich Antworten besorgen, Optimus." Raffael sah zu ihm auf. "Er wollte sich darum kümmern."

"Arcee, sagtest du nicht, dass in der Nähe die Überreste eines Fliegers liegen würden." Sie nickte und ihre Augen blitzten. Sie wusste genau was für er für einen Plan hatte. Allerdings war sie da die einzige.

"Wieso ist das so wichtig?" fragte Bulkhead verwirrt.

"Ganz einfach." kam Arcee Optimus zuvor. "Diese Mistkerle werden sich die Überreste holen wollen. Wegen Ersatzteilen. Und wir werden auf sie warten."

* * *

Warum um alles in der Welt, war es eigentlich immer er der sich um das Aufsammeln dieser Schrotthaufen kümmern musste? Sicher, er genoss die Chance ,den erdrückenden Räumen der Nemesis entkommen zu können. Und der Stille.

Trotzdem! So eine langweilige und vor allem schmutzige Arbeit.

Definitiv nicht sein Fall.

Allerdings gab es doch nichts besser, als einen Ausflug, bei dem einem die Sonne auf die Motorhaube schien und das Gefühl, wenn man mit schnellem Tempo einfach drauf los fuhr. Aber alles Gute hat bekanntlich sein Ende und so stand Knockout nun etwas wütend vor den Überresten einer Jet-Drohne. Dem Decepticon wurde einmal in den Rumpf und einmal in den Rücken geschossen, dass erkannte sein geschultes Auge. Dabei war der Schuss von hinten wahrscheinlich der tödliche gewesen. Nicht das ihn das kümmern würde. Mit der Zunge schnalzend drehte er die Drohne mit dem Fuß auf den Rücken.

Als ob er sich dafür die Hände schmutzig machen würde. Dass konnten ebenso gut auch ein Paar Vehicons machen. Mit den Händen auf der Hüfte, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte sich einmal ausgiebig, wobei er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen stellte. Und während er dies tat, viel ihm auf einmal etwas ein. War das hier nicht Terrain der Autobots? Er glaubte schon. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie so dumm waren und eine Schießerei auf ihrem Gelände nicht mitkriegen würden?

Eigentlich nicht.

"Oh, verdammt..."

Ein Stoß traf ihn von hinten und er viel hart auf den Bauch. Staub wirbelte auf, und als er versuchte aufzustehen, trat jemand mit voller Wucht auf seinen Rücken.

"Sachte, Arcee. Er ist immer noch Arzt."

"Ja, angeblich. Ich werde versuchen mich zusammenzureißen."

Der Anführer und diese grässliche Frau, die ihm schon einmal den Lack furchtbar zerkratzt hatte.

Knockout fluchte. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag.

"Arcee wird dich jetzt aufstehen lassen, sie hat jedoch meine Erlaubnis, handgreiflich zu werden, falls du ausfallend wirst oder sonst etwas versuchst. Verstanden?"

Wie er diese Stimme hasste. Genauso wie den Mech, dem sie gehörte. Widerlich.

"Sicher doch." grummelte er und durfte endlich aufstehen. Schlecht gelaunt klopft er den Staub von sich und wandte sich dann schließlich den Autobots zu. Immerhin waren es nur zwei, auch wenn es die schlimmsten waren. Wie er sie allerdings nicht hatte bemerken könne, war ihm ein Rätsel. Das nächste Mal sollte er besser aufpassen und die Gegend auskundschaften. Oder auskundschaften lassen.

"Wir haben Fragen, Knockout, und ich wünsche Antworten zu kriegen. Und zwar ehrliche." "Ansonsten wird das hier ungemütlich für dich." kam Arcee Optimus dazwischen und lächelte dabei.

"Aber sicher doch. Ich bin immer sehr erfreut, wenn ich helfen kann."

Als ob!

In Gedanken stellte er sich die zwei auf seinem Op-Tisch vor, wie sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert sein würden. DASS wäre mal etwas.

Arcee gab so etwas, wie ein Schnauben von sich. Optimus behielt den Arzt einfach nur im Auge. Knockout musste zu ihm hochsehen, um Augenkontakt zu haben. Es war nicht immer leicht, so klein zu sein.

"Ich vermute mal, es hat etwas mit der Drohnen hier zu tun?"

"So in etwa. Knockout, was ist passiert?"

"Er war ein furchtbarer Entertainer und wurde einstimmig umgebracht. Warum sonst glaubst du, liegt er in der Sonne. Bestimmt nicht um Farbe abzukriegen."

Optimus starrte ihn an. Kein Sinn für Humor, diese Spinner.

"Ich rede nicht von der Drohne, Knockout."

"Na schön, wir sind auf der Suche nach demjenigen, der dafür (er deutete auf die Drohne) verantwortlich ist."

"Und wer ist das?"

"Keine Ahnung."

Wieder ein Schnauben von Arcee und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Die Wahrheit, Knockout."

"Das IST die Wahrheit. Wir wissen nicht, wer uns angegriffen hat, aber.."

"Jemand hat die Nemesis angegriffen?" Arcee klang erstaunt. Immerhin war die Nemesis ein Kriegsschiff. Wer war schon so dumm, und griff ein (relativ) voll bewaffnetes Kriegsschiff an?

"Ja, aber von Innen. Hat mindestens zehn Vehicons abgeschlachtet und ist dann verschwunden. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, in welcher Gemütsverfassung sich unser geliebter Herr Anführer befindet. Also suchen wir nach dem Verantwortlichen."

"Ich würde ihn auch gerne mal Treffen und ein paar Blumen schicken für seine tolle Arbeit." Herablassend sah Knockout Arcee an, dann wandte er sich Optimus zu. Dieser schien nachzudenken.

"Habt ihr schon eine Spur?"

"Äh, ja. Dank Soundwave und seinem kleinen Parasit. Und Megatron hat sich schon selber auf den Weg gemacht, um mit ihm ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen zu reden." Bei dem Gedanken an das daraus resultierende Massaker, musste Knockout grinsen. Ja, diesem Fremden würde es bestimmt schlecht ergehen und er würde den Teufel tun, um ihn zu reparieren. Megatron hatte eine Menge Wut loszuwerden.

Optimus Prime sah immer noch auf ihn herab, und sein Grinsen verschwand. Irgendwie war der Große heute schlechter Dinge. Vielleicht hatte es sich der Fremde auch mit den Autobots verscherzt?

"Die Koordinaten."

"Äh, was?"

"Du wirst mir jetzt die Koordinaten geben, wo sich dieser Jemand befindet und dann darfst du gehen."

Arcee sah etwas verstimmt aus und ließ die Schultern hängen. Aber Knockout verriet ihm den Standort und hoffte nur, dass Megatron nie etwas davon erfahren würde.


	5. Chapter 4

Es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich, dass sie ihn in so relativ kurzer Zeit gefunden hatten. Immerhin stand er fast wie auf einem Präsentierteller. Wortwörtlich. Diese flachen Felsen, die diese Umgebung ausfüllten, waren hervorragend, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Alles lief genauso, wie er es wollte. Er hatte den Autobots einen Schrecken eingejagt, den sie nicht so schnell vergessen würden und durch das Chaos auf der Nemesis war er nun wirklich in aller Munde.

Genauso, wie er es wollte. So und nicht anders.

_Kommt und holt mich._

Er breitete die Arme aus und schloss die Augen, als er sich der Sonne zu wandte.

Seine Gelenke ächzend kurz auf, als er sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein änderte. Die Schäden an seinem Körper waren wohl ernsthafter, als er gedacht hatte.

Aber es machte ihm nichts. Schmerz war ihm nicht fremd.

Er war aus Schmerz geboren. Es war sein Leben, seine Existenz.

_Kommt und holt mich._

Die Sonnenstrahlen wurde von der verkohlten und schwarzen Oberfläche seines Körpers absorbiert, und weigerte sich, sie wieder fei zulassen.

Keine Wärme, keine Hitze.

Nur Kälte, und Leere.

Aber es machte ihm nichts.

Er lebte endlich.

Es war so viel einfacher.

_Kommt. Ich warte schon so lange. _

Und dann hörte er das schrille Surren von Scheitkreisen und das typische Zischen von Triebwerken. Seine messerscharfen Augen erfassten schnell, dass seltsame Flugobjekt, das immer näher kam.

Er musste einfach lächeln und trat einen Schritt zurück, als Megatron mit einem heftigem Aufschlag vor ihm landete.

* * *

"Täuschen mich meine Augen, oder steht da jemand mit Megatron." Arcee schirmte ihre Augen ab und blinzelte. Heute war es wirklich verdammt grell.

Das Portal hatte sie soweit gebracht, wie es nur ging ohne den Fremden in Alarmbereitschaft zu bringen. Zumindest war dies Optimus Idee gewesen, welche Arcee nicht so ganz teilen konnte. Ihre Idee war es gewesen, ihn so schnell auszuschalten, wie es nur möglich war.

Kein Risiko. Keine weiteren Verletzten (außer ihn natürlich). Keine Probleme.

Aber Optimus wollte das nicht und sie hatte nachgegeben. Immerhin war er ein Prime und ihr Anführer.

Aber jetzt wünschte sie, sie hätte ihm nicht zugestimmt.

"Wir werden nie erfahren, wer das war."

"Nur nicht so voreilig, Arcee." Auch Optimus sah nach oben. Bei dem Anblick Megtrons hatte sich seine Körperhaltung verkrampft.

"Noch hat er ihn nicht umgebracht und glaub mir, wenn er es wollte, hätte er es schon getan." "Das heißt er will auch Antworten."

"Es scheint wohl so."

* * *

Das war er also.

Die Pest, die ihm so viel Ärger bereitet hatte zu einer Zeit, wo er keinen weiteren Ärger mehr ertragen konnte. Die Nemesis war in höchster Aufregung und er war dazu gezwungen gewesen, Knockout alleine loszuschicken. Und er war so unkompetent. So unzuverlässig.

Megatron richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sein Blick war auf den Mech vor ihm fixiert. Normale Cybertronier wären zusammengezuckt oder hätten wenigstens vor Angst gezittert. Das wäre immerhin ein Zeichen für einen normalen und gesunden Verstand gewesen. Zu seinen Glanzzeiten in der Arena hatte sogar nur sein Name für respektvolle Stille gesorgt. Sogar Optimus, der einzige, der ihm das Wasser reichen konnte, verspürte Respekt ihn gegenüber. Er fühlte es jedes mal, wenn er ihm begegnete.

Aber dieser Kerl zeigte nichts von alledem. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als er vor ihm auf dem Boden Schlug.

Er war etwas einen Kopf kleiner als er, dünner und agiler. Die langen Beine sahen so aus, als könnten sie jeden Moment auseinander brechen, ebenso wie seine langen Arme. Seine Außenrüstung war verkohlt und war nicht mehr in der Lage, das Licht zu reflektieren. Die gelben Augen (er hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen) sahen ihn starr an. Er musste wohl ein Flieger sein, wie ihn die Überreste von Flügeln auf dem Rücken zeigten. Die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt stand er vor ihm.

Und diese langen Krallen, die... Nein...Das konnte nicht sein...

"Zehn Sekunden. Ich gebe dir zehn Sekunden um dich zu erklären, bevor ich dich in Stücke reiße."

Der Mech lächelte ihn nur an. Oder zumindest glaubte Megatron, dass er lächelte. Sein Gesicht war durch eine Kampfmaske verdeckt. Seine Augen funkelten und er ging langsam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Einfach so. Nicht jeder hatte so viel Mut, oder war so dumm.

Und noch ein Paar mehr.

Und noch ein Paar.

Schließlich stand er direkt neben ihn. Und Megatron rührte sich nicht. Nicht das er Angst gehabt hätte, es war so lange her, seid er das letzte mal wirkliche Angst hatte. Aber diese verdammte Neugier.

"Hmmm, was glaubst du denn, was ich erreichen wollte?"

Sein Körper verkrampfte sich ob der kühlen Art. Die Worte kamen langsam und wohl bedacht. Aber diese Stimme. Noch nie hatte er so eine Stimme gehört.

"Ich bezweifle, dass du einer von Optimus Truppe bist. Sie schlachten nicht auf diese Art und Weise ihre Gegner ab."

Der Mech lachte leise und ging weiter bis zum Klippenrand. "Jaaa, das hat Spaß gemacht. Ich muss sagen, nach einem langem Schlaf gibt es nichts besseres, als ein bisschen Energon zu verspritzen."

"Hast du denn lange geschlafen?"

"Im Grunde genommen hab ich bis vor kurzem nichts anderes gemacht, Megatron."

Megatron beäugte ihn scharf. Für kurze Zeit fragte er sich, woher dieser Typ seinen Namen kannte, wurde sich dann aber bewusst, dass er in der Nemesis gewesen war und sich Informationen einfach besorgen konnte. Darüber sollte er noch einmal mit Soundwave reden. Wenn das hier vorüber war. Zuerst wollte er Antworten, und zwar so viele wie möglich.

Die Vergangenheit hatte ihm gezeigt, dass man solche Möglichkeiten nicht vergeuden durfte. Eventuell wusste dieser Kerl Dinge, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. Auch wenn es davon seiner Meinung nach, nicht viel gab.

Er bemerkte, dass der andere ihn über die Schulter hinweg ansah und raffte sich zusammen.

"Dann bist du dir also der Situation bewusst, in welcher du dich befindest."

"Absolut."

"Und auch, dass du den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben wirst."

Der Mech hob einen seiner langen Finger und schüttelte leicht lachend den Kopf. "Und genau darin liegst du falsch."

"Was macht dich da so sicher. Ich könnte dich einfach erschießen und niemand würde es bemerken. Deine Überreste würde man erst Jahre später finden und selbst dann wüssten sie nichts mit dir anzufangen."

"Und doch hast du bis jetzt kein einziges mal auf mich geschossen. Megs, du bist so leicht zu durchschauen."

Langsam verlor er die Geduld. Im Grunde genommen, konnte er sich die Antworten auch auf eine einfachere Weise besorgen. Die letzten Tage waren deprimierend gewesen, und jetzt bot sich ihm eine Gelegenheit, all diese ekelhaften und störenden Gefühle loszuwerden.

So lästig.

Megatron ging schnell auf den Mech zu und wollte zuschlagen. Doch sein massiger Arm traf auf Widerstand. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah der Mech erst Megatron in die Augen und dann auf die große Delle, die der Ex-Gladiator ihm in den Unterarm geschlagen hatte. "Wenn du deine Wut loswerden willst, dann bitte, nicht an mich. Da unten stehen ein paar Autobots, die mit größtem Interesse unserem Gespräch zuschauen. Vielleicht solltest du deine Aufmerksamkeit eher ihnen zuwenden, anstatt mir."

"Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, was hier los ist."

"Du hättest auch einfach Fragen können, weißt du?"

"Treib es nicht zu weit."

"Na weiter als zu Klippenrand kanns auch gar nicht gehn."

"Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen?"

"Warum sollte ich dir etwas verkaufen wollen, wovon du schon mehr als genug hast?"

"GENUG! Ich hör mir diesen Unsinn schon länger an, als ich eigentlich sollte. Wie hast du überlebt? Wieso bist du nicht verbrannt? Glaubst du etwa ich erkenne dich nicht?" zischte er ihn an und lehnte sich über ihn. "Starscream..."

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nur an, als Megatron den Namen sagte. Der Ex-Gladiator fühlte sich merkwürdig, dieses Wort überhaupt auszusprechen. Es wäre gelogen gewesen, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass er die letzten Tage nicht an seinen ersten Leutnant gedacht hätte. Dafür hatte er zu lange Zeit für ihn "gearbeitet". Und jetzt hang es zwischen ihnen und er wusste nicht, was er weiter tun sollte. Dann antwortete der andere mit fester Stimme und sprach so leise, dass es fast wie ein Flüstern war.

"Ich bin nicht Starscream. Und es wäre freundlich, wenn du mich nicht mehr so nennen würdest. Du beleidigst mich, ohne mich überhaupt zu kennen." Der Mech trat zur Seite und wand sich wieder dem Klippenrand zu.

"Ich bin Hellscream."

"Hat dir die Lava den letzten Rest deines Verstandes geraubt? Du bist Starscream. Ein Descepticon. Mein Leutnant. Und ein Feigling. Und eigentlich Tot."

"Megatron...Megs. Wenn ich wirklich Starscream wäre, würde ich dann jetzt so mit dir reden? Ich glaube nicht. Und sehen ich vielleicht tot für dich aus?"

Megatron überlegte und stieß dabei ein leises und tiefes Summen aus.

Dieser Kerl schien wirklich fest davon überzeugt zu sein, nicht Starscream zu sein, auch wenn sein Aussehen ihn Lüge strafte. Andererseits war es auch möglich, dass seine Verletzungen sein Erinnerungsvermögen zerstört hatten. Knockout würde dies herausfinden müssen. Es war allerdings auch möglich, dass er wirklich nicht sein toter Leutnant war und jemand vollkommen anders.

Oder es war ein Trick. Wie so viele andere, die Starscream schon versucht hatte.

So viele Möglichkeiten.

"Was genau willst du?"

"Im Moment, nichts. Ich hab schon das bekommen, was ich wollte. Ich werde dir jetzt aber etwas sagen, was dich, wie ich weiß, interessieren wird. Ich bin käuflich. Und ich biete dir meine Unterstützung an."

"Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich deine Hilfe brauche?"

Hellscream lachte. "Als ob du eine andere Wahl hättest. Du brauchst mich, eben weil Star Tot ist. Und ich brauche etwas, wohin ich zurück kommen kann. Einen Aufenthaltsort. Sieh es ein, Megs, dir fehlt ein kompetenter Kämpfer. Auf den Rest kannst du dich nicht verlassen, vor allem nicht auf deine Drohnen, wie ich bewiesen habe. Ich werde alles tun, was du mir sagst. Ich werde alles genauso ausführen, wie du es veranlasst. Ich werde dein Zeichen tragen. Und ich werde jeden Autobot töten, der mir über den Weg läuft. Also was sagst du? Alles weitere können wir auch später besprechen."

"Wenn dies ein billiger Versuch ist, mir etwas vorzutäuschen und ich dies herausfinde, dann werde ich dich ohne zu zögern töten, verstanden?"

"Klingt fair." Und er hielt ihm eine lange Hand hin.

* * *

_Kleine Nebeninfo: Hellscream ist eine wirkliche Figur aus dem Transformer Universum. Leider kam diese in einer Serie vor, die nur in Japan erschien (Beast Wars 2 oder auch Beast Wars Neo) und wurde daher nicht sehr populär. In dieser Serie verwandelte sich Starscream quasi in Hellscream. Aber mehr als den Namen wird diese Figur meiner Geschichte nicht haben. ^^_

_Und ja, dass mit dem zusammenarbeiten von Megs mit einem total Fremden scheint etwas zu hastig zu gehen. Tut mir Leid. :P Nur ich glaube, dass so jemand wie Hellscream durch seine Aktion auf der Nemesis doch etwas Respekt in Megatron auslösen würde._

I do not own Transformer Prime

Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro


End file.
